Three is a Lucky Number
by 1moonwitch
Summary: This is a story threesome KibaHinataShino WARNING:Hvy Lemon so if you do not like lemons do not read Hinata finds love with not one but two special men
1. Chapter 1

**Warning this is a Lemon Fanfic so if you are underage or offended do not read any further!!!!!!**

This is my first lemon Fanfic so no flaming be kind thanks!!

Hinata… "Moonwitch does not own Naruto or it's characters."

Shino…."The talented Masashi Kishimoto does."

Kiba…"Yah all Moonwitch owns is a house payment!"

Moonwitch" Hey not true I own lots of bills too…oh, that's not a good thing huh?"

Team 8.."Duh!!!!"

Enjoy!!!! And please review!!!!Arigato

**Three is a Lucky Number**

Hinata stood against the kitchen counter mixing chocolate cake batter.

"I can barely believe it has been three years already. It seems like only yesterday my life changed." Hinata sighed to herself.

"Yep, three fantastic blissful years just the three of us." She smiled happily. "I think I like the number three…Yes, three is definitely my lucky number. " She laughed her voice full of joy. There was a time where she thought her life would never see happiness. A frown appeared on her soft pale face as she thought back to that day. To that horrible morning when she had lost all hope.

Flashback…..

It had all started about two months after her twentieth birthday. Naruto had left months earlier on another attempt to find Sasuke. He walked right past her as she stood at the villages gates to see him off. He completely ignored her. Not even sparing a wave goodbye.

She felt no love from her family. Neji treated her like she was something unpleasant stuck to the bottom of his sandal. Hanabi repeatedly told her how she wished she never had a sister. Years of her father's mental and physical abuse had taken it's toll. She never could please him no matter how hard she tried. Every failure he saw in her never came with advise but with a slap. Her heart could not take anymore. The fear, the pain. A total emptiness began to fill her heart. The sound of her father's threatening voice that morning shaking her from her thoughts.

"Hinata get down here now!" He bellowed. Entering into his study she bowed her head respectfully before looking up.

"You called father?" He stood glaring down at her. His hand raised ready to backhand her. She shirked away from his presence. Dropping his hand he shook his head.

"I don't have time for this. Hinata as head of the clan I have decided you are not worthy of taking my place. You are a failure and will not amount to anything. Go pack a change of clothing you will be leaving soon for the Jigoku village."

"Why father are you sen…" Her words cut off as a hand slapped her face sending her to the floor. Tears began to form and roll from her eyes. Her hand slowly reached up to her lips feeling the cut his hand made.

"Who said you could speak worthless child!" Hiashi screamed.

"You will be wed to Lord Akuma on arrival." Hiashi then began to laugh, "Seems you are the only hope he has of fathering children. With his temper and old age, none of the other woman in the village will have him." His face twisting into a sick smile. "So I guess you are of some use. This marriage will bring us many of their secret jutsu's along with the money he will pay." His smile faded as he noticed Hinata was still looking at the floor.

" Stand and look at me when I speak to you!" He roared anger engulfing his face. Hinata slowly stood and raised her head to her father.

"You are disgraceful! Remember your place and fulfill all your wifely duties there will be no home for you to come back to. This marriage is the only way our clan can reclaim some dignity after your disgraceful failures. The day you leave, you will no longer be a member of the Hyuuga Clan. Now leave my sight!"

Hinata ran from the room but instead of going to her room to pack she fled the compound never looking back. Running through the gates of Konoha and into the deep forest. Tears poured down her pale face. She continued running farther and farther away. What was left of her heart shattering along the way. As if the sky felt her pain it began to rain.

"I would rather die than to marry such a horrible man." She cried. Hinata had heard of Lord Akuma and his evil cruel ways his name alone said it all akuma …demon. So she ran till her legs failed her, collapsing to the muddy ground. She was very far from Konoha her home.

"I have no home!" She screamed through tears before passing out. Praying for death to take her from the pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Three is a Lucky Number**

Chapter 2

**Present…**

The oven timers buzz rousing her from her memories. Taking a cake pan she poured the batter and placed the pan into the now warm preheated oven. Letting out a sigh she wiped the back of her hand across her sweaty forehead before sitting down at the kitchen table. Her hand wrapping around her warm cup of grren tea. Sighing she tried to shake the bad memories from her mind. Today was a happy day, a day for joy not sad memories of the past. Tonight they would dress up and enjoy a night on the village, just the three of them.

"Yep, three is definitely my favorite number, "she said looking at the clock. "Oh my where has the time gone? They will be home in just a few hours and I haven't even taken my bath yet." She huffed her breath blowing her bangs up.

Walking to their bedroom she fingered the lavender dress lying on the bed. The satin feeling soft and cool under her fingertips. Walking to the bathroom a soft smile graced her face. "I hope they like it. They always say lavender is their favorite color."

Slipping under the warm water she let out a loud sigh. She loved how the warm water felt against her pale cool skin. Yes, she truly loved soaking in a warm bath but with out them it was just not as enjoyable. How she loved the feel of them pressed against her in the soothing water. One gently washing her body with a soft soapy cloth .The other running loving fingers through her long midnight blue hair.

She sighed contently. Lathering her hair with the cherry blossom scented shampoo she loved. Just the thought of their sensual touch's made her body shiver with want. She smiled as she laid her head back against the cool tiles of the bath. Taking a bath always brought the wonderful memories of that fateful day. After all the pain the morning had brought . That same day they brought her salvation, love, and hope as the sun set.

**Flashback…**

She was awoken by noise. Trying to stand up she shivered, collapsing back to the ground. She was dead inside she could not carry on. The noise became louder. '_Why couldn't it just leave her alone_.' She thought as the noise came again. '_Wait that is my name,' _fear striking her. Curling further into herself she prayed they would not drag her back to that hell and just let her die.

"Hinata!" Kiba screamed loudly as he looked over at a very worried Shino. "I am losing her scent in all this fucking rain."

"HN…we need to hurry this rain is turning into a full storm." Shino replied behind his tall collar. Suddenly Akamaru darted past them racing ahead barking.

"Look Shino…over there I think Akamaru found something." Dropping down from the trees they approached Akamaru.

"Oh Kami! It's Hinata!" Cried Kiba to Shino. Bending down Shino gentle pulled Hinata into his arms.

"Hinata wake up!" Kiba said taking her hand. His other hand gently brushing the muddy wet hair from her pale cold face.

"L…L…leave…m…me…alone, "She moaned while her body shivered from cold. Shino pushed his sunglasses onto his head and began taking off his coat. Placing it carefully around her freezing wet body. His arms gentle wrapping around her shivering body.

"Hinata tell us what happened." Kiba whispered holding her hand gently. His thumb brushing soothingly over her knuckles. Her eyelashes flutterd then opened wide. She looked up at them tears trailing down from her moonstone colored eyes.

"Father…h… he…sold me…off…t… to…Lord Akuma." She said her teeth chattering from cold. Shino and Kiba looked at each other their eyes wide.

"Hinata…no," Kiba growled angrily his one hand curling up, the finger nails leaving crescent marks on his skin.

"P…p…please just …let …me…g…go……let… m…me die," Her words barely a whisper.

"Never!" Shino replied pulling her closer to his chest his hand caressing her frozen cheek. Kiba leaned over her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Hinata, we will never let you go, you belong with us. We are nothing without you. It will always be the three of us together…okay." Kiba smiled down at her giving her his fang smile he knew she loved. Hinata looked from Kiba up at Shino who nodded his head in agreement.

"Kiba, we need to find shelter the storm it has strengthened. We need to get Hinata out of these wet clothes and warm before she gets hypothermia. "

"Shit we are too far out to make it back to Konoha. I think that a few miles ahead there is a small town with an inn." Kiba replied his lips tightening as he tried to hold his concern and fear in.

"Let's go." Shino said grabbing Hinata up in his arms and taking off into the tree canopy. Kiba and Akamaru following closely.

Twenty minutes later they arrived outside a small inn. Entering they were greeted by a friendly elderly couple.

"Welcome, looks like you three made it here before the full force of the storm hit." With that a loud crack of thunder was heard.

"You are all just drenched." The woman tsked disapprovingly. "Your friend doesn't look to good." Her withered hand pointing to Hinata cradled in Shino's strong arms.

"This just won't do…you all need a warm bath right away. Yep you all need to get warm and quickly or you will catch pneumonia." The elderly woman smiled. "Then you will all be right as rain."  
"We only have one bed per room and or bath facilities are all unisex so you will have to share it." Her husband told them.

Kiba and Shino both blushed at his words. Hinata just buried her face further into Shino chest trying to soak in his warmth.

"Wait I will give you young folk the room with the large private bath connected to it." Handing a key to Kiba. "Hopefully that will keep you from all getting sick." The man smiled.

Opening the door Kiba held it open as Shino carried Hinata in. Laying her gently on the bed as if she was fragile glass. His fingers brushing the hair from her face. Akamaru followed Kiba in shaking himself sending water spraying across the room .

"Dammit! Akamaru I'm wet enough," Kiba growled. Akamaru just barked and curled up on the floor by the heater and quickly went to sleep.

"Hinata here is a towel just wrap it around you after you change and we will…um…help you into the bath. Kiba said embarrassed. "So just call us when you are ready." Shino and him went into the small room off of the bath to change. They began quietly discussing Hinata's situation. After 15 minutes they had still heard nothing from her. With a towel wrapped around their waists they went to check on her.

"Hinata, why are you still in those wet clothes?" Shino asked frowning. His sunglasses left in the other room. She could see his warm amber eyes fill with worry.

"I.…I…c…can't…f…feel… m…m.y… fingers." She said shivering with cold.

"Um…Hinata you need to get out of those clothes and into the warm water before you get sick." Kiba replied biting his bottom lip nervously. "I guess Shino and I will have to help you." His face suddenly turning as red as the fang tattoos on his cheeks. Hinata closed her eyes slowly nodding okay. Shino quietly sat down behind her. He sat her freezing tired body against his firm bare chest bracing her back. Kiba gingerly started to unbutton her wet shirt. Shino helped him tug it off her shoulders. They then removed her chest wrappings reveling her large breasts.

"Uh …sorry Hinata…I know this is awkward." Kiba sighed his hands shaking slightly as he reached for her pant buttons.

"I…It's….o…okay."Hinata whispered with a blush. Kiba quickly finished undressing her and wrapped her in a large fluffy white towel. Shino scooped her up and carried her to the bathing room her towel slipping off hitting the floor. He slowly and carefully took the small steps down into the warm water of the large bath. Ignoring the towel wrapped around his waist as it became wet. Sitting himself on the cement ledge in the tub he pulled Hinata's shivering body onto his lap." Hinata let out a sigh as the warm water began to take the chill out of her body. Kiba came in the room quickly throwing his towel off and jumping into the hot water.

"Hinata you okay?" Kiba asked shyly sitting next to them.

"Yes, I…I… am feeling much warmer …thank you." Kiba smiled a toothy grin. Reaching over he grabbed a bottle of shampoo and soap off the baths edge. He handed the shampoo to Shino.

"Hinata, I will wash your hair." Shino whispered in her ear. His warm breath causing an unexpected shiver to travel down her warming body. Her cheeks flushed from the sensation. Cupping water in his hands Shino poured it carefully onto her long hair. Pouring a small amount of pink tinted shampoo into his right hand. The shampoo filled the room with the scent of cherry blossoms. Hinata took a deep breath letting the lovely smell fill her. Leaning her head back she wiggled a little on his lap causing Shino to suck in a large breath at the sensation she was causing him. Clearing his throat he began lathering the shampoo through her long silky hair. His fingers gentle messaging her scalp. Kiba lifted one of Hinata's slim legs up and began to wash her small feet with a soapy cloth. Very slowly moving up her leg stopping just a bit above her knees. Closing her eyes Hinata let a sigh slip from her lips. She felt so warm and something more.

'_I …feel like…yes…. That's it… I feel loved. It has always been Shino and Kiba caring for me…protecting me.' _She mused to herself as memories of all the times they shared. Shino began to rinse the soap from her hair as Kiba took her other leg. A small smile graced her bruised lip at the gentleness they showed her. Her heart began to beat faster.

"Hinata?"

"Yes, Kiba?" Hinata replied softly.

"Your father did that to your lip, didn't he?" Kiba asked through clenched teeth. His fingers reaching up and slowly tracing her cut lip. His touch sending a shiver through her body.

"Yes, Kiba…I…I… asked for it by talking out of place."

"Dammit Hinata! You did not deserve that or anything else that fucking excuse for a father has done to you!"

Opening her eyes wide she looked at Kiba. Shino wrapped his arms protectively around her tiny waist pulling her close to his chest. His kikaichu buzzing loudly stirred up by his anger.

"Kiba is right. Hinata you deserve to be cared for not treated in the manner your father does." Shino whispered softly in her ear. Leaning his head against hers he breathed in her exotic scent as he tried to calm the anger that raged through him. He knew Kiba was also fighting the same battle. The desire to kill her father for what he had done to their precious Hinata. Silence filled the room as Hinata snuggled back into Shino's warmth.

"Listen Hinata there is something you need to know." Kiba's voice breaking the silence. Hinata sat up her lavender moonstone eyes searching Kiba's face. She frowned concerned when she saw how serious his face looked. He sighed nervously looking up at Shino for support. Shino gave him a reassuring nod.

"Um… well…Shino and I were talking and we have decided you will stay with us. There is no way either of us will let your family hurt you anymore. When we get back to Konoha we will find a place and the three of us will live there together. We are more than a team Hinata we are a…"

"Family. " Shino said softly. Hinata smiled and nodded her head happily. Closing her eyes she leaned back against Shino's warm chest. The kikaichu under his skin now purring contently giving off a nice massaging sensation. A soft content sigh left her lips.

"Tell her Kiba," Shino said his voice firm. Hinata's eyes darted open at the serious tone. Moving closer Kiba slowly raised his hand. The palm of his hand slowly caressed her face causing Hinata to smile shyly. Looking from Hinata to Shino he bit his bottom lip.

"Hinata there is something Shino and I have wanted to tell you for sometime. I am just not sure how you will take it." His pleading eyes looked at her.

"Kiba you and Shino can tell me anything. Y…you are b…b…both… s…s…special to m…me." Her stutter coming back after all these years. Kiba moved his face closer stopping just inch's from hers. Her breath hitched. At the same time she felt Shino's arms pull her body even tighter to him.

"Hinata. " Kiba whispered, "Shino and I … well for a long time now…we have been in love with you."

Hinata let out a shocked gasp.

"Hinata if you let us we will cherish and love you…."

"Forever." Shino whispered softly finishing Kiba's sentence. Hinata then realized her own true feelings. Deep down she knew this was right. She could not picture herself with one and not the other.

"Kiba…Shino…I….I …love you too and want to be with you both." She smiled softly her eyes softened as her heart finally started to become whole again. She was loved by not one but two very special men. Her men. They were more than a team they loved each other. They were a family.

Kiba leaned in, his lips softly brushing against hers. His hand slowly trailing down her face to her breasts. He stopped as his eyes searched hers. Neither Shino nor himself would do anything to harm or frighten her. He watched as love, trust and then what could only be fiery passion crossed her soft face. He knew she wanted what Shino and him had always fantasized about. Letting his fingers gradually trail down to her firm breasts he began making soft slow circles around each of her nipples. Then slidding his calloused thumbs over the hardening nipples. He could her the small moan that left her soft warm pink lips.

"Hinata you are so beautiful." Kiba said huskily.

Shino's hands slid down her sides as his lips began to trail kisses down her neck.

"He's right Hinata-hime you are beautiful." Hinata moaned as he nipped and kissed her ear lobe slowly moving down her smooth pale skin. The pleasure they caused her made her gasp. Sliding his hand lower Kiba reached between her legs. His hands caressing the insides of her creamy white thighs. Moving in an almost teasing way he finally moved his hand over her dark blue curls. She slowly opened her legs for him as his hand moved further down to find her sensual nub of nerves. Slowly moving his thumb across it Hinata dropped her back against Shino and moaned loudly. Taking her chin in his hand Shino tilted her head back further devouring her mouth with his. His warm tongue exploring her sensual mouth. Hinata could feel Shino's member harden under her causing her to become even more aroused. Only the towel separated their flesh. Hinata's arms reached up and her fingers curled into Shino auburn hair. As his hands gently cupped her breasts causing her to mew softly. His long fingers rubbing her hardened pink nipples. Hinata rocked against his throbbing shaft as her back arched more. She let out a smothered moan into Shino's mouth. Kiba hearing her moans of pleasure smiled. His eyes seductive as he slowly slid a finger in her warm wetness. His movement causing her to moan their name's. Moving in and out of her tight warmth he watched as her face flush with passion and ecstasy. Shino smiled before moving in for another searing kiss. Sliding another finger in Kiba began sliding them in faster and faster. Hinata's moans of pleasure became louder as she began moving around in Shino's arms. Her head thrashing side to side.

"K…Kiba….S…Shino…I…I!" She screamed as a wave of pleasure shook her body. Shino could feel her body shudder in pleasure as Kiba enjoyed how her orgasm spasmed around his fingers. After she caught her breath. Shino whispered in her ear, "Hinata are you ready?" She nodded her eyes hooded in pleasure. Lifting her up and removing the wet towel with his one hand. He slowly lowered her on his hardened member letting out a moan at the feel of her tight core wrapped tight around him. A small cry left her lips but was quickly silenced as Kiba claimed her lips with his own. Letting her relax for a moment. Shino slowly began thrusting into her. His hands grasping her hips tightly.

Shyly Hinata reached her hand out exploring the curves and hardness of Kiba's chest. Nervously licking her lips she trailed her hand down to his stomach till her small hand found his hardened member. Kiba nearly lost it when she touched him. He threw his head back groaning as she ran her hand up it. Exploring, experimenting as she listened to Kiba's moans. Finally grasping it fully in her hand, Kiba moaned her name loudly.

"Hinata!" Kiba gasped again. Her hand slowly began pumping up and down causing another moan from Kiba's lips. Kiba's hands moved up to massage her perk round breasts as his lips laid kisses on her throat. Nipping now and then. Shino began slowly lifting her up pumping in and out of her tight warmth faster. With this she quickened her hands pace causing Kiba to growl like a animal. Her lips curved up enjoying that she could bring them both pleasure. Shino groaned burring his head in her neck.

"Kami Hinata you are so tight." He moaned again before lifting her up higher and bring her back down hard and fast. Burying his throbbing cock in her deeper. She screamed at the pleasure.

"Hinata! "Kiba moaned as he felt himself nearing. She tightened her hold moving faster as his hips pumped his length further into her hand. He moaned her name loudly as he climaxed. Hinata's own moans were starting to come out in gasps. Hearing this Kiba reached between her legs and began massaging her sensitive bundle of nerves as Shino thrusted hard in her. The intensity causing her to throw her head back screaming their names over and over. They both knew she was close to the edge

"Oh, Kami! " Hinata screamed as she tumbled over the edge of ecstasy. Her warm walls tightening and throbbing around him sending Shino over the edge. Shino's head feel back and he let out a moan as he released into her warmth. After they had caught their breath's Kiba lifted Hinata up and carried her to the bedroom. Laying her onto the large bed. Shino following with dry towels. They spent the night pleasuring Hinata showing their love for her. Whispering to her their undying love. She finally felt truly loved.

**Present…**

Hinata moaned softly as she recalled that wonderful night. Realizing it was getting late. She quickly got dressed in her new dress. Loving the way it hugged her body. She placed on her neck the moonstone necklace Shino had given her as a birthday present. Smiling as she remembered how he had told her it reminded him of her beautiful eyes. Dabbing on a little of the cherry blossom perfume Kiba had given her. She took one last look in the mirror before going to the kitchen to frost the cake. A few minutes later she heard Akamaru's bark. She smiled her men were finally home. Kiba rushed in holding a bouquet of flowers. Placing them on the back counter. Coming up behind her he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back tightly against his hard muscular chest.

"Happy anniversary sweetheart!" He whispered in her ear causing her to giggle. Shino entered the room his sunglasses on his head and a smile on his face. The smile he only gave to the woman he loved. Walking up to her he leaned in and kissed her soft lips.

"Happy anniversary Hinata my love!" With that he opened his hand and showed her a beautiful rare blue butterfly.

'_Yes, Three is my favorite number._' She thought as she smiled happily at her lovers.

The End


End file.
